Cellphone Throwdown
by Cielag
Summary: What happens when Connor loses Abby's new mobile phone in the ice age? --Primeval/Ice Age--
1. Part I

**Characters**: Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Nick Cutter, and Scrat  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. Scrat also belongs to Dreamworks.  
**Summary: **What happens when Connor loses Abby's new mobile in the ice age?

* * *

"Okay Abby let's make sure that you can tell my ringtone out from everybody elses..."

Connor eagerly searched through the options trying to find the settings. As he heard Abby's voice growing louder as she followed Nick around the side of the silver truck, Connor began to back towards the anomaly. It wasn't a particularly large anomaly and anything Connor figured to come through would not be as terrifying as Abby if she caught him with her new phone. Hastily Connor retreated from the safety of his laptop, paying no mind to it whatsoever.

"Connor..." came the all-too familiar call of Abby.

"Yeah?" Connor tried to turn his shoulder towards the woman, looking briefly her way. The young blond was distracted with a chart that Nick seemed puzzled over. Perhaps he hadn't been spotted with her phone.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"I've got it Abby, no worries!" How did Abby always detect whenever he was up to something? Had she seen him pick it up? Perhaps the woman was already plotting her revenge. Masking his devious little plot with a casual smile, Connor added innocently, "I'm just setting up the wallpaper for you. I figured you might like a picture of Rex on it or something."

Without warning the sleek mobile phone gave a violent shudder before being pulled into the anomaly as though it had been strapped to a bungee cord. The startled Connor had little time to react and now stood, mouth agape, in total terror of what had happened. The words of Abby, typically sweet and endearing to hear, were now like knives being sharpened for his fate and Connor swallowed weakly.

"You better not let anything happen to that phone...!"

_

* * *

_

_Scurry... scurry... scurry_... The little pitter-patter of rabbit-sized feet could be heard over the the compact snow. The sky was overcast and the nimbostratus clouds were lowering. With spring pushing onwards the likelihood of another blizzard was out of the question however these foreboding clouds could also spark a sudden drop of several more inches of snow. It seemed too much to hope that it could rain and continue enriching the once frozen landscape with plant life again.

A grey, fore-legged mammal darted across the snow and hid behind a rock, drawing closer to the anomaly. It's furry tail shot up over the stone like a built-in periscope, testing the area for possible predators. Curiously the creature stuck its head around the rock, its two sabre teeth jutting out along with its snout. The creature was the famed sabre-tooth squirrel and despite the species being one of remarkable intelligence, this one was not. In fact the squirrel lacked so much of its nature-given wisdom that it often took part in perilous journeys for the sake of food. This was Scrat.

However, despite it's growing hunger for its long-lost acorn, Scrat could sense danger ahead and sought caution in this odd formation just above the ground. Moving forward a little, the sabre-tooth squirrel lifted its long snout into the air and inhaled a few short times. So far there seemed nothing to be afraid of. Scurry... scurry... scurry... pause--sniff! Scrat now sat only five short feet in front of the anomaly.

There before him, a mere foot away, sat his prize. His precious acorn, the gleaming beauty that he had trekked all the way up this ridiculous snow-covered hill to reach. With his paws nearly together, Scrat contemplated his options with delicate tapping of his claws. His ear gave a twitch and finally his instinct took over. Once the danger had been cleared it was back to the task of food gathering. The prehistoric squirrel gave an excited squeak before taking a bound towards the acorn.

But at that moment, a slender ebony mobile phone came hurtling through the anomaly and struck the squirrel in the head, sending it cartwheeling backwards and into the stone where it had earlier been hiding.

* * *


	2. Part II

**Characters**: Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Nick Cutter, and Scrat  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. Scrat also belongs to Dreamworks.  
**Summary: **What happens when Connor loses Abby's new mobile in the ice age?

* * *

"Oh... that's not good..." Connor restated the obvious severity of his situation. Swallowing hard, Connor looked back and saw that Abby was still trying to help Professor Cutter with the climate charts. Three hours standing near an anomaly that had done nothing more than resemble an open walk-in freezer box had certainly left the anomaly team a bit relaxed. Connor stared at the entrance to the prehistoric world, recalling what Cutter had earlier told him.

"It's just a very cold climate, nothing for miles," Connor repeated quietly to himself.

"What's that Connor?"

Sharply Connor turned his head and offered Danny Quinn a bright grin, "Oh, just going over a few things that Cutter was telling me earlier about this thing." Looking back at the chest-high anomaly, Connor remarked, masking over his guilt with his typical science enthusiasm, "It's kind of crazy how this is such a small anomaly, isn't it?"

Pulling his frown even tighter, Danny lifted an inquisitive brow to the science guru, replying, "I suppose... just don't stand too close to it Connor, we still can't be certain that anything dangerous won't try to come through this thing."

"Right you are, no worries," said Connor with a light bob of his head as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The look of suspicion on Danny's face alerted Connor to the fact that perhaps their newest team member was keenly aware of his plot. But that is the price he'd have to pay for recommending that a former police officer join the team.

However, Danny seemed to be concerned more with patrolling the area in a steady vigilance rather than wanting to keep an eye on Connor and so the youth turned once more to the anomaly. "Right. Well, it's either stay here and wait for Abby to kill me or risk a quick time-travel and get it. What's the worst that can happen? No raptors... just perhaps a smilodon or megabear or..."

With a quick breath Connor ducked into the anomaly and stepped into the bitter air. He immediately pulled his jacket close to his body and let out a harsh cough. Who could survive in this? Before Connor had much time to contemplate this new setting a hand crashed down upon his shoulder and spun him around.

"I knew you were up to something!"

"Danny!" Connor gasped, his heart leaping into his throat with fright. "I thought-- you were--"

"Something that could eat you?" Danny inquired in his characteristic gruff voice. "What were you thinking? There's nothing here! What are you trying to do make yourself a hero to Cutter?"

"Trying not to get killed by a certain female..." Connor replied in a soft whimper.

"What? Are you mad?"

"It's Abby's mobile, the anomaly took it!" Connor said as he yanked his arm free of Danny's grasp. He backed a little on the snow. "Let me just get it and then we can go back. No harm, yeah?"

"There will be harm done to you if we get stuck here," Danny growled, looking about him at the frozen wasteland. The instincts he had been trained in taught him to constantly survey the situation, taking in every detail imaginable. So far, no predators. Not even a sign of life!

"Oh look see, there it is!" Connor exclaimed, joyfully pointing at the snow. He carefully moved forward a few steps before Danny's voice startled him.

"Be careful, would you! You don't know how long that snow has been sitting there!"

Connor threw a light glare in Danny's direction. "Oh I suppose you're now a snow expert?"

"If a person had any sense they would be cautious when moving on a snow-covered slope."

Bending down, Connor snatched the cellphone dramatically as if to mock Danny's caution. "Oh yes, great danger here..."

At that moment the snow shifted under this unnatural weight, causing Connor to lose his balance and crash uncerimoniously on the snow. This affected a muffled groan from Connor while Danny simply tilted his head to the side, obviously restraining from a scoff of sorts.

"You all right then?"

Connor winced and rubbed his back. "Yeah..." Humiliation was more the injury than the actual fall. He picked up the mobile phone and brushed the snow off of it. "Everything seems normal, I guess it's okay!"

"Good, can we get going now?"

"Impatient are we?"

Now the former cop let out a short, annoyed scoff, "Something like that. I'm not exactly keen on being stranded here in the ice age."

"All right, all right I was only kidding," Connor gave a whistling sigh. He made to push himself up from the snow when he caught sight of something else in the snow. Gingerly he picked it up and showed it to Danny, "Hey look a prehistoric acorn! I think Abby would really like this! It might make her forget that I nearly lost her new phone!"

Little did Connor know that behind him, Scrat was just coming to and was now following his primal instinct: acorn finding.

* * *


	3. Part III

**Characters**: Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Nick Cutter, and Scrat  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. Scrat also belongs to Dreamworks.  
**Summary: **What happens when Connor loses Abby's new mobile phone in the ice age?

* * *

Now where was that acorn? Scrat stuck his nose into the air and sucked in a few short breaths. There was something strange here, something that he had smelled before. Humans. His large eyes focused on the two males standing just up a little from his position. The sabre-tooth squirrel sat on his haunches, his nose still wafting the air. His acorn was near, preciously near! But where was it?

Certainly it was not on the ground for now it seemed elsewhere, somewhere... Scrat's gaze went up to Connor, and then he saw it! His tail stood rigid and his ears fixed on Connor like a pair of radars. A soft squeak of excitement was heard from the squirrel as he bounded forward a little. No human had ever found an acorn useful and like all the others had before, Scrat expected this human to toss the acorn aside.

"I think trying to appease Abby will be the least of your worries if Cutter finds out that you went through the anomaly on your own." Danny had never ceased his scanning and only now took the time to actually look at Connor. The cold was starting to get to him and rob whatever nerves he had left from that afternoon.

Connor smirked slightly, noting Danny's look of apprehension but only taking it this expression as being too rigid in his own sense of protocol. Tucking the mobile safely into his pocket, Connor took a careful step towards Danny, remarking, "Well see, technically I am not here alone. I mean, you're here obviously."

The frown that Danny wore turned into a light scowl. "Coming in after you does not gain you any points from me and I doubt that it will do much anyways with Nick."

"Ouch... I love cruel ironies..." Connor took another cautious step towards Danny when suddenly he paused. His brow wrinkled in confusion. "Danny do you hear that noise? It's kind of a funny, squeaking..."

As Connor had been moving steadily towards his teammate, Scrat had been watching the movement of his prized acorn with great interest. His eyes followed the acorn's every jolt as the human made sure not to repeat his embarrassing slip. Slowly the sabre-tooth was beginning to lose his patience. All day he had chased that acorn up the hill and now he was about to lose it to some goofy human who didn't have the commonsense to just leave it! His frustrated squeaks were becoming more apparent to the human apparently and as soon as Connor faced him Scrat launched himself at the human.

With a battle-cry that sounded unlike anything that had ever been heard before, Scrat bounded forward, his claws catching nicely in the snow. He dug his feet into the snow and with a hard kick the sabre-tooth squirrel launched himself in the air. The human known as Connor froze in his spot, too dumbfounded to react. Scrat landed on Connor's chest and immediately darted up to Connor's shoulder. Though the squirrel had his sight set on the hand clutching the acorn, his wobbly human had other ideas in mind.

All Connor could do was emmit a sharp yell of surprise just before the sabre-tooth squirrel crashed into his chest. Instinct took over and immediately Connor made to cover his face. Unfortunately for him this only caused the acorn-crazed squirrel to clammer up against Connor's face. In a panic, Connor tried to grab hold of the furry creature but the moment he grabbed the tail Scrat let out a second boisterous war-cry and slipped out of Connor's grasp.

"Get off me you cheeky little whatever-you-are!" Connor exclaimed as he backed up.

But the squirrel, understanding only that its food was being imprisoned by this beastly human, ignored the human's distress cries and resumed trying to get at the acorn. Now on Connor's head, the squirrel clung to Connor's hair as the human thrashed about. Finally the snow gave way under Connor and gravity took over. Thudding to the ground once more, Connor let out another yelp before finding his hand under siege.

"What is wrong with you?" Connor demanded as the squirrel began to beat upon Connor's hand with its curled fist.

And as with most creatures of the planet, distress cries rarely went unanswered. Just as Danny reached Connor, the squirrel had lost its hold on Connor's hand. Seizing this opportunity, Connor flung his hand, accidently sending the screaming Scrat head-first into Danny's chest. Momentarily stunned, the squirrel stared up at Danny as the man held the squirrel. Danny quirked a brow at the rabbit-sized squirrel. So this was the fearsome thing trying to laying siege to Connor?

Before Danny could get another estimate of the squirrel Scrat turned around and eyed Connor. He saw a flash of the acorn and immediately he perked up, tail trashing excitedly. So it was not lost! Scrat leaped up at Connor, squalling again as he careened into the young man. This time Connor simply ran back up the hill. Danny pursued Connor and the moment that Connor slipped again on the snow Danny was there to grab him and pull him back towards the anomaly. It was beginning to flicker, the tall-tale signs of it ready to disappear.

"Stay up!" Danny commanded, using all his strength to help pull Connor towards the anomaly. "Come on Connor, stay up!"

The task was easier said than done as Connor had taken to sheltering his hands in his armpits in hopes of discouraging the fiesty little squirrel. However, all this had done was set Scrat into a panic. Now the human was hording his acorn! The nerve! Scrat scrambled over Connor's chest and down to his arms where he began pulling at the man's jacket sleeve. He wouldn't give up this easily! Quitting just wasn't in his vocabulary!

With a heave, Danny threw Connor (squirrel included) through the anomaly before crashing onto the hard pavement. There was little time for recieving this new pain as Danny's first thoughts was getting that insane over-grown squirrel back through the anomaly. As he pushed himself up, footsteps fell beside him and the concerned voice of the professor filled the air:

"What's going on? Connor...! Danny, what is going on!"

"No time to explain!" Danny shouted as he grabbed at the squirming Connor. Nick looked up at the anomaly and watched as it began to pulse. Whatever was attacking Connor needed to get back through before it was trapped in the modern era.

Meanwhile Connor was still on the ground, fiercely clutching the acorn, completely unaware that all Scrat wanted was that very object. The moment Danny grabbed his shoulder Connor let out a laugh, "He's up my shirt! His claws are tickling..."

A grey fuzzy head popped out of Connor's jacket sleeve and for a moment his stage of craziness seemed to have come to a dead halt. The sabre-tooth sniffed the air, his ears high on alert. Suddenly Scrat focused on Connor's hand and saw that at last, Connor had opened his fist! And there was the acorn! All pristine and looking so scrumptious! The excitement spilled over in something of a squirrel-laugh.

Seeing the squirrel's reaction to the acorn, Danny grabbed the nut before Scrat could get it. "Go home!" The acorn sailed through the air and Scrat gave chase. With ease the acorn flew into the anomaly but the moment it disappeared the anomaly vanished. The squirrel fell to the ground and uttered a high-pitched scream. For the humans, this seemed more than peculiar and they instinctively backed away.

Nick studied the squirrel, his face a mixture of excitement and confusion, "I think it's a new species..."

"I think it can go home now," Connor muttered as he let Danny try to help him up. But at that moment Scrat spun around and fixed his eyes upon the two humans. Connor felt his heart sink and he knew that Danny must have had the same feeling of dread for the man suddenly tightened his hold under Connor's arms. "Uh... oh..."

The sabre-toothed squirrel threw his head back and emitted bellowed before launching himself at the humans once more. Curse these humans and their complete disregard for the squirrel's mission! [Le Fin]

* * *


End file.
